Overcoming Demons
by lost-in-dreams-forever
Summary: OneShot Her father thinks he's nothing but a demon, she thinks otherwise. What happens when a Hyuuga runs away only to be caught by the one she was trying to defend? What happens when he finds out that she tries to kill something like what's in him? NarHi


For those of you who told me not to make another oneshot for now I'm sorry but I did this while I was having a hard time thinking something up for 'Deeds of Shinobi' so it's kinda a on the side story but I hope you like it.

For those of you who wanted me to make another oneshot here your are, I tallied up the votes on my other two oneshots 'Troublesome' and 'Weapons and a Gentle Heart' and you all wanted a NarutoHinata one shot so I made one.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto for I lost it in a bet to Kishimoto while I was in Japan... bummer...

* * *

Overcoming Demons

* * *

It was so warm, all she wanted was to hide from her cousin and all the training to bathe in the warm sun but she knew it wasn't possible. She sighed as she dodged a fist coming at her head. She dodges a leg that then swings at her waist; she flips backwards and lands on her feet. There was no such thing as running away when it came to the Hyuuga. They could see everything that happened even when they weren't aware of it.

She was the Hyuuga heiress, formally known as Hinata Hyuuga and this was her life. The young man before her smiled and stood up straight as she brushed herself off. He looked almost exactly like her; they both had the trademark of the Hyuuga. Their pale lavender eyes watching each other closely, she thought about how he was lucky to have brown hair instead of her dark blue. She smiled at her cousin formally known as Neji Hyuuga.

"That's enough for now Hinata-sama." Neji says as he picks up the training dummy that now lies on the ground. "We will meet here tomorrow at 5." He says before he begins to walk away leaving the young heiress alone. She sighs as she wipes away the sweat on her brow and begins to walk away from training area 6. She strolled through town for awhile unaware of the time being so close to 9pm.

"What am I to do?" She whispers as she strolls down the street alone, almost all the citizens are inside. "Naruto-kun is back and things have become better…" She says as she heads towards the ninja academy. "But I wonder if I've changed for the better…" She folds her hands in front of her as she approached the playground. She climbed on top of the jungle gym and sits down staring up at the moon and stars. She sat there for what seemed like hours but she didn't care.

"You know, I usually don't find anyone here. I guess someone else likes my spot." A voice says down below her. Hinata quickly looks down at the voice to find a bright blue eyed boy with spiky blonde hair. This was the first time she talked to him since he came back from his important mission in Wave Country.

"N-Naruto-k-kun…" She whispers and quickly looks down at her lap while poking her pointer fingers together nervously. Before she knows it she sees the blonde out of the corner of her eyes now beside her. She looks up at the boys face to find a smile that broke her heart yet again.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I haven't seen you I awhile." The blonde exclaims happily. "You know what? You're just the person I wanted to talk to!" Naruto exclaims and hugs her making a bright red blush appear on her cheeks.

"Um… Uh… W-why Naruto-kun?" She whispers and looks away trying to hide the blush and stay conscious for once. She looks back up at him when he removes his arm from her.

"I talked to Neji and Sakura-chan and they said I could help train you! Isn't it great? I mean I can learn the Hyuuga techniques as you learn more Taijutsu and Ninjutsu." He says proudly but the young Hyuuga only sighs. He looks down at her puzzled by the sigh. "What's wrong Hinata-chan?" He asks.

"Uh-Um n-nothing at a-all." She says quickly in reply only to get a grin from Naruto.

"Can't wait to train can you?" He asks and looks up at the sky. "Cause I can't wait. I mean training with someone like me is the best thing that could ever happen." He whispers, she looks up at him when he speaks and wonders what he means by what he said.

"Naruto-kun, what d-do you m-mean by someone l-like you?" She asks him and he looks down at her to give her answer to her face.

"You want to get stronger and prove yourself to the world… Like me." He says and watches as she smiles warmly, his heart sinks at her smile. Naruto smiles back until he looks down at his watch. "Um… Hinata-chan…"

"What?" She looks down at his watch seeing the hour hand point at 1 o'clock. She screams slightly and he watches her as she hurries to get down. She stops and looks at him. "Thank you f-for the talk Naruto-k-kun." She says quickly as she hurries to get down again but falls and lands on her bottom. She groans and slowly begins to get to her feet. Before she can get up Naruto takes her by the arm and helps her up.

"Be more careful, you needn't hurt yourself like that." He says and smiles at her.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun." She bows slightly and runs off into the night leaving Naruto alone at the park. He smiles as she runs off knowing that he could talk to her about the rest at the training the next day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She wanted to scream and hide away in some dark place away from her father. She sighed as she approached the manor gates and looked around finding no guards out on duty at this time. She was happy that no one would hear the yelling and argument that was about to happen. She knew her father would be furious that she was out this late, not because it was late but because she didn't tell him that she would be late.

She snuck inside slowly and quietly hoping not to wake the other people in the house. She snuck down the hall towards her room only to be stopped by the footsteps coming from behind her. She stopped and slowly turned to find her father walking towards her his eyes dark and unhappy.

"F-Father…" She whispers and he watches her closely as he approaches her. He was taller than her like he always had been and his hair was a dark brown, something she didn't inherit.

"Hinata, you were to be home as soon as the training was done." He says briefly, she just stands still as she prepares herself for the onslaught of yelling. "Neji came back about 9:30; you should've been home then. Where were you that made you stay out do late?"

"I was… Training on my own and lost track of the time…" She whispers. He looks at her and raises and eyebrow at this. She nervously fiddles with the hem of her sleeves when his gaze shifts.

"I can tell that's not the truth Hinata, You were at the park again weren't you?" He says and she slowly nods her head yes trying not to make him angry. "That demon was there again wasn't he? What did I tell you about seeing that awful boy?" He says and she stays silent a moment.

"He's not a demon…" She mumbles almost inaudible.

"What did you say?" He asks angrily. "Were you talking back?"

"He's not a demon!" She yells, his eyes go wide in surprise at her exclamation.

"Hinata go to your room you disgraceful girl!" Hiashi yells at her but she stands her ground staring up at him angrily. He sees the anger in her eyes and he returns the glare almost as angry. He watches her for a moment as she just glares up at him ignoring his command. Finally Hiashi growls lightly and raises his hand; before Hinata can dodge the hit she's smacked across the face and knocked to the ground with such force. She looks up at him and watches as he walks away thinking what she had done. After a few minutes she gets to her feet and runs to her room, that being the last time they ever saw her again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He awoke much earlier than usual that day, for some reason he knew something was wrong and he wanted to check it out. As he got up for the day he smiled at what he had earned and become. He was the Yondaime's son and he had a large house finally with all the space in the world. He stood before the mirror now thinking about how all the people in the village now respected him instead of shunning him but Hiashi Hyuuga still ignored him. He was told Hiashi was his fathers' best friend along with Sasuke's father but he didn't care about Sasuke anymore. Naruto smiled proudly at the mirror before him as he looked at himself, he was tall now and fit.

"I wonder if Hinata-chan's ok…" He whispers as he begins to pull on his clothes. He had finally got out of wearing mostly orange and now wore something similar to what his father had worn. He hurried downstairs and out the door as he rushed to Ichiraku's for breakfast. As soon as he arrived he noticed Neji standing outside like he was waiting for someone and as soon as Neji spotted Naruto he started to approach him.

"Naruto, may I speak with you in private?" Neji asks and Naruto only nods in agreement as the Hyuuga Jounin leads him down the alley into a more secluded location.

"What is it Neji?" He asks and looks at Neji. Naruto couldn't place it but to him it looked as if Neji was worried about something. Neji Hyuuga worried? Now that was a sad and scary thought, what could he be worried about? Tenten? Training? Lee?

"When did you last see Hinata-sama?" Neji asks and Naruto studies his face.

"Last night: before she headed home. Why?" Naruto says to Neji who sighs and turns away while looking to the ground. "Did something happen Neji?"

"Yes, Hinata-sama was missing this morning for some reason… I don't know why but I think she ran away." Neji whispers, when Naruto hears this, his eyes go slightly wide in shock not knowing what to say.

"Hinata would never- I mean why would she?"

"I think it's because of what happened between her and Hiashi-san. They had a conflict last night about her being out so late with you."

"Now he can't blame her for that. It wasn't her fault that I stumbled along the park." Naruto growls lightly out of madness and frustration.

"I'm not blaming you but if the council finds out she'll be considered a missing nin and she could be killed."

"I'm not going to let that happen." Naruto says simply, "I refuse to let Hinata-chan die because of me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was sad that she had to leave her friends behind but she had to get stronger not just for her but for her Naruto-kun. Hinata sighed as she shuffled through the deep woods not knowing where she was going. She packed a light bag for the trip hoping she could find shelter or a town to rest somewhere. She looked around seeing nothing but the dark of the night and the little bits of the moons light that was trying to shine through the trees. She wanted to look back, she wanted to see Naruto or Neji running towards her ready to take her home but she didn't.

"If I get stronger…" She whispers and fiddles with the hem of her jacket. "I can show then that I can be the heiress…" She looks up at the path ahead of her. "I'll show you I can do it Naruto-kun!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto searched for her for days. Neji and him tried to search but it didn't work so they told Tsunade about the whole disaster so she made the excuse of she was on a training mission for the Hyuuga's knowing the young heiress would come back in time. Naruto didn't stop with this though, any mission he could take out in the world he quickly accepted hoping that he would see Hinata there. It had been 6 months since he had seen the young heiress and the hope he had inside began to slowly fade as he started out on his next mission to the grass country.

"Naruto, cheer up we'll do fine on the mission." Sakura Haruno beamed at her comrade and brother. Her pink hair was pulled up into a tight bun with senbon holding it up and she had the same medical outfit she had received while Naruto was gone with Jiraiya.

"I'm not worried about the mission." Naruto says quickly trying to hide his sorrow and frustration. Their third member raised an eyebrow at this over the book he was reading.

"Then what are you worried about Naruto?" The silver haired Jounin asked as he kept reading his book.

"Nothing Kakashi, I'm just not with it today."

"You're lying again Naruto. You've been like this on every mission that we've been on since SHE disappeared." Sakura says as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Don't talk about Hinata-chan like that!" Naruto exclaims quickly at Sakura's comment.

"Calm down Naruto, besides if you care that much you must have a very large crush on her." Kakashi says as he looks up at Naruto and Sakura then back down at his book.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The grass was very quiet, she didn't like how there was no noise whatsoever. Her pale lavender eyes watched as the three figures emerged from the woods approaching her and the village. Immediately her eyes were drawn to the blonde but she couldn't believe it was him so she looked to his other two companions to find the two that she had also missed. She quickly disappeared into the grass and returned to the village to tell Hirota that his guests from Konoha were coming and she prepared her things to leave.

She left Hirota alone to get his plans together as she hurried towards the small house she was staying in to find the party of three right in front of it heading towards her. She skidded to a stop which caught Naruto's attention, their eyes met for one second before she hurried off. Naruto stared for a moment then realized who the stranger was; he dropped his bag and ran after the stranger quickly knowing no hoping that it was her.

"Hinata-chan wait!" Naruto called as he slowly began to catch up to the mysterious person. She sighed wishing she could stop but knowing that she couldn't. She quickly jumped out and into the grass hoping that he wouldn't follow but he dived in after her quickly and caught her ankle making her collapse to the ground. He slowly crawled up on top of her so she couldn't escape as he removed the mask from her face to find a pale Hyuuga woman with long dark blue hair. "Hinata-chan…" He whispers as he waits for a reply. "Why did you run away from me?"

"Naruto-kun… I didn't want to run from you but I… I didn't want to be caught, I can't return to Konoha yet… I'm not ready…" She whispers. He smiles warmly down at her and pulls her up to him. He hugs her tight to his chest and she smiles warmly while wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't leave me again…" He whispers in her ear. "Don't leave again… Come home with us…"

"Naruto-kun I can't…" She whispers and looks up at him. "I have something I must do here…"

"Like what? What's so important that you can't come home with me? To your family? To Konoha?" He says as he looks deep into her eyes.

"Naruto-kun… I have to get stronger away from my father…. I need to get stronger for you." She says softly and he only stares at her a moment thinking of what she had just said.

"For… Me?" He whispers confusingly and she looks down at the ground.

"I… I don't want him to put you down anymore and call you a demon…." She whispers and stares down at her right hand.

"Hinata-chan… You know I'm a demon…. Why defend against something that's true?"

"Naruto-kun you're wrong." She says and he gives her a confused look. She looks up at him, her eyes full of confidence. "You're not a demon, you're only yourself. The demon is in you but it's not YOU." She says and he smiles warmly with his eyes stinging with the water now in them.

"You've never said anything more affecting on me. Hinata, I want to tell you something… I-I really like-"

"Naruto!" Sakura runs up with Kakashi, who's carrying Naruto's bag. "H-Hinata!" Sakura cries and quickly lifts Hinata up into a tight hug. Kakashi walks up next to Naruto and stands next to him.

"I see you found her… And we found you in a very suggestive position." Kakashi says as he keeps reading his book.

"She won't come back yet Kakashi-sensei." Naruto says simply as he gets to his feet. "She says she isn't read yet to face her clan or her father." He brushes himself off and looks at Sakura and Hinata, Sakura is now talking away to the Hyuuga who looks bored already.

"Then I guess we'll have to stay here a little longer to help her." Kakashi says and gets a big smile from Sakura and a large grin from Naruto. Hinata looks at Kakashi then at the others.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei… Sakura-chan… Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispers as she feels the tears of joy stinging her eyes. Sakura smiles warmly at the Hyuuga as does Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto watches as Kakashi and Sakura walk away and soon disappear to report in at the head office. Naruto gently takes Hinata's hand and she blushes lightly. He begins to walk towards the Grass village and towards whatever may come next.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They had finished their mission quickly, they retrieved the ingredients for the medicine Sakura was to make and Sakura gave the medicine directly to the leader of the village. Hinata only made things worse though, she had 3 missions in one day and Kakashi couldn't believe how easy they seemed. He asked her about why they were so easy and her only reply was peaceful. He thought about it after that, about how the grass had no ninjas for fighting.

"You know Hina-chan, when we get back to Konoha you're gonna have to take the Jounin exam." Naruto said as he looked up at Hinata who was cooking at the stove. She looks back at him over her shoulder.

"Are you a Jounin yet Naruto-kun?" She asked and he shook his head no. "Well then maybe we can take the exam together." She smiles and he jumps up to his feet.

"I bet you the old hag would allow it!" Naruto cheered as he began to think about the possibilities.

"Don't get your hopes up… Tsunade-san may not allow it since I'm considered a missing ninja." Hinata whispers and looks away from the blonde.

"No your not." He says simply and catches her attention again. She looks up at him and watches him closely for his reaction.

"I'm not?" She asks slowly and he smiles warmly.

"Nope, Tsunade said that we'd use the excuse that you were on a mission as long as possible so you wouldn't be a missing nin. You're just on a mission right now to be stronger." He says and folds his arms across his chest.

"That's just like her, always looking out for others." Sakura states and sits down on the couch. "Kakashi-sensei sent her a message last night; we'll soon know what to do while staying here."

"You shouldn't go through all this trouble to help me." Hinata says simply and looks at Sakura and Naruto.

"Its fine Hinata, Sai can protect the village for us while we're gone so don't worry." Sakura smiles and looks up at Kakashi who just so happened to walk in.

"Lady Tsunade said to hold our ground for now and to help Hinata while she makes up some report for the Hyuuga family." Kakashi says and looks at them all. "So Hinata, what all must you do still before you return to Konoha?" Kakashi asks and watches her shift as if she was uneasy about the subject.

"Well… I have some things I must overcome inside and also I need to help the village capture the demon who's been roaming the grass lately." Hinata says and Naruto looks to her out of curiosity.

"Demon?" Kakashi asks and lifts an eyebrow at what she had said.

"A demon… One of the 9 demons of the land actually."

"How many tails?" Naruto whispers and looks up at Hinata.

"7 tails that we know of, I was hoping to get it done and over with already but the demon's proved to be a bit harder than I thought." Hinata says and looks at them all, Sakura looks at Naruto then back at Hinata.

"Maybe it's because you're not a demon yourself. Maybe demons can only fight demons in this case." Sakura says and Naruto nods his head.

"The more tails the stronger the demon, with 7 tails the demon definitely outmatches you." Naruto states and looks at Sakura then at Hinata.

"At any rate, we should probably start gathering information on the demon for now." Kakashi says and pulls out his book from his back pocket.

"But information gathering is boring…" Naruto groans and bows his head in defeat as silence takes over the room. "Let me guess… We're doing it anyway…" He groans and slowly looks up at Sakura and Kakashi to find Kakashi smiling and reading and Sakura slowly nodding her head for she hated the idea also.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata watched as each ninja laid out their evidence on the floor of the living room. Naruto groaned as he laid down his evidence, he didn't want to do it in the first place yet he had the most. Sakura watched as Hinata's eyes scanned the information and then looked up at all of them. They were determined to help her so she allowed it and she was happy so far. With the information she knew they could track the demon down at this very moment and maybe even beat it and go home.

"You know Hina-chan, you shouldn't keep everything to yourself." A voice says behind her. She quickly turns around from where she sits on the edge of the cliff. She spots Naruto standing quietly behind her watching her closely.

"I'm not Naruto-kun…" She whispers and smiles warmly at him. He watches her eyes and she shifts uncomfortably and watches him. He slowly kneels next to her and her eyes watch him as he moves in her head all the ideas she had before she left rushed back in her head.

"Hina-chan…" He whispers and she stays silent. "You remember when I caught you when we first arrived?" He whispers gently and she watches him and slowly nods her head yes. "It reminded me of the time I saw you on the water… But this time I was able to catch you." He gives her his trademark grin what melts her heart and she smiles at him.

"Naruto-kun… Why do you bring this up right now?" She asks silently and he sighs.

"Because this mission of yours is a death wish and I want to tell you something before you go through with it…" He whispers and when she goes to open her mouth he gently puts his finger against her lips to hush her. "Hina-chan I've always known that you were different from everyone, especially from Sakura-chan…" He starts and slowly moves the finger that was covering her lips so his hand rests on her cheek what's now burning up and dark red. "Hina-chan, I really-really like you and I think I may even love you so please don't try to get yourself killed…" He whispers and watches her eyes as they become a soft lavender.

"Naruto-kun you should say such things out in the open… You're going to be the Hokage in a few weeks and this is only considered a weak-"

"Don't even finish the sentence. It's not a weakness and I don't care what others think. I care about you so shut up and listen for a change." Naruto said and Hinata quickly got quiet and watched Naruto closely. "I know what's going on and I know why you avoid me in Konoha so just please give me a chance and let me be with you."

"Of course Naruto-kun! I've always wanted you to realize what I've been feeling and I love you-" Before she could finish her sentence he kissed her on the lips and she stared at him surprisingly.

"There… Now do you feel better?" Naruto smiled down at the Hyuuga and as she was about to speak a loud growl came from the deep grass. They both quickly looked to the growling to find two blood red eyes staring out at them.

"It's the demon…" She whispers and slowly rises to her feet with Naruto doing the same. They both watch the red eyes closely as they came closer emerging from the grass. A large badger demon with 7 slashing tails hitting around. The black of the badger blends with the night and the brown covered in fresh blood from its last victim.

"We'll hurry up and end this…" Naruto says as he does his clone jutsu to make 5 shadow clones as Hinata activates her Byakkugan. The demon watches them closely in only but seconds the demon charges at them. They both dodge the demon along with the shadow clones and Naruto starts doing some hand signs as Hinata charges in at the demon. The demon lets out a ferocious growl and charges at her at the same time. Hinata dodges the demons claw and flips over on top of its back shoving her hand into its shoulder. The demon howls in pain as the chakra lines clog and block chakra from the demons front right leg.

"Sorry I'm not going to lose to you." Hinata says as she goes to shove another fist into its back only to have the demon buck and send her flying through the air. She lands on her feet about 10 feet behind the demon and begins to charge at it again. Naruto charges at the demon with a Rasengan in his right hand and the clones with Rasengan's in each of their hands as the demon charges at Naruto Hinata quickly uses a charged chakra rope and throws it at the demon catching it around the neck. She shoves chakra in her feet and pulls back on the rope to pull the demon to a stop. She slowly gets pulled but the demon soon comes to a stop but begins to try to pull away as Naruto closes in on the demon.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yells as all 6 of them shove the Rasengan into the demon in its chest, its neck, its leg, and its head. The demon howls in pain and bucks real hard sending Hinata flying into the ground and the rope disappearing and Naruto flies back wards and his clones disappear. Naruto lands on his feet with his hand touching the ground. He watches as Hinata slowly rises to her feet and looks up at the demon that's bucking around and howling in pain.

"Naruto hurry and hit its left leg!" She yells as she charges in and flips up onto its back and lands on the lower half and shoves her foot onto its lower back shoving chakra into its spine and disabling it for a short period of time as Naruto charges in with his katana in hand as he charges up and slices the badger's left leg making it collapse forward. The demon howls and one of its tails whack Hinata into a tree and it bites at Naruto but Naruto jumps back and loses his balance and falls down on his back. He gets to his feet and watches the demon closely as it howls and tries to get up. The tails lash out at Hinata and Naruto but out of nowhere a blue light comes from the dark.

"Chidori!" Kakashi yells as he shoves the blue electricity into the demons side as on the other side of the demon a pink haired kuniochi charges at it with blue chakra coming out of her clenched fists as she shoves her fists into the demons rib cage and sends it rolling a few feet, Kakashi jumps over it and lands next to Sakura. He looks back at Hinata and Naruto smiling.

"You started the party without us." Sakura said simply as she looked back at her two friends who were getting to their feet.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, it kinda came out of no where so we had no choice." Naruto said to Sakura as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled. Hinata smiled and watched Kakashi and Sakura then her eyes trailed to the demon.

"We should hurry and finish the job." Hinata says simply and they all look to the demon that's bucking slightly and howling in pain from it's now cracked ribs.

"Yes, one final blow should do it." Kakashi said as he began to charge Chidori. Naruto smirked as he began to charge his Rasengan and Sakura began to pump chakra into her fists to ready herself. Hinata led the attack and charged forward her hands ready to puncture the beast as the others charged in right behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first light of day showed that the demon had been slayed, at least its flesh form anyways. Hinata waved goodbye as she walked away from the Grass village with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. She watched all her friends smiling at her and readied herself for her return home. She would show her father that she could be strong and that she wouldn't let him make fun of her new boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, the soon to be Hokage. She took his hand in hers and smiled up at the blonde who smiled right back. He knew what was going to happen when they returned but he didn't care, he had someone who loved him now and no one could take that away. She loved him and she was able to overcome any demon, including the one in himself.

* * *

And now we come to yet another end, and I'll ask the same question:

Did you like it?

What couple should be in my next oneshot?

Do you have any suggestions?


End file.
